Techniques have been proposed for launchers that apply rotational forces to spinning tops so as to spin the spinning tops on game tables (for example, Patent Document 1, which hereinafter is referred to as “Conventional Example 1”). The technique according to Conventional Example 1 applies a rotational force to a spinning top by a pull operation of a rack belt of a launcher.
According to other proposed techniques, flywheels are spun by a pull operation of rack belts of launchers without application of rotational forces to real spinning tops, the spin of the fly wheels is detected, and the detected results are assigned as spin attributes of virtual electronic spinning tops (for example, Patent Document 2, which hereinafter referred to as “Conventional Example 2”). With the technique according to Conventional Example 2, players can enjoy “battles” between electronic spinning tops having spin attributes corresponding to the spin applied through the pull operation of the rack belts.